oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Airavata
The Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Airavata is a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit which grants the user the power to transform in Airavata (the three headed elephant said to be the mount of the Hindu god Indra) at will. The fruit was eaten by Namgang D. Dazang, the Magister Militium of the Iron Legion. Strengths & Weaknesses The basic and most apparent power of the Devil Fruit is to bestow its user the power to transform in the legendary elephant Airavata, a massive beast said to be the mount of the sun god Indra, carrying him during his day travels in the sky vault. Airavata being described as a colossal elephant with three heads, it does grant the user a considerable increase in their bulk, mass and field of vision, as well as the superhuman senses this kind of animal is endowed with. Those traits are also shared in the user’s hybrid form, which is massive in height and girth and carries over the multiple heads. Elephants possesses a sense of smell even more refined than that of canines, having over 2000 genes deployed for this function, as well as being able to perceive and clearly remember sounds coming from over ten miles away with utter clarity. Aside of that, their skin is usually much thicker than those of human, providing a proportionally higher resistance to cutting blows. With the help of their three heads, users can blow their opponents away with a barrage of trumpets, as well as sucking up large amounts of water through their three proboscises. As with many Mythical Zoans, it is in its esoteric powers where the true strength of the fruit really lies. Carrying from the myth, the elephant Airavata has a natural affinity with the elements of water and rain, so much that one of his epithets is “he who knit the clouds”. Airavata plunges his trunk in the deepest recesses of the underworld, syphon the water lurking in it, and gushing it into clouds; the cooling of the water makes rain fall whenever the god Indra sees fit. In an analogous way, the Fruit user can summon clouds from a mystical plane of existence well beyond the ordinary. Their supernatural nature is outlined by being bright colored, shimmering of the hue of the purest gold. Those clouds, more delicate and thinner than silk should someone first touch it, can apparently carry the enormous weight of the user with no effort. By cloaking his feet with some golden puff, the user can achieve a levitation of sort and be able to walk on air with the same, if not greater ease, than walking on earth. Those clouds, which the user can maneuver through telekinesis, are able to sustain and levitate everything regardless of how much heavy they are, moving them from the portion they shroud. Such ability is true to myth, as it was on shoes made on clouds the elephant was said to travel through the sky. However, being able to levitate object is but the most evident effect of the clouds’ nature, rather than reflecting the entirety of their scope. Those clouds come from the “Pure Lands”, a place of true bliss opposite to the chilly Underworld Yomi Yomi no Mi users draws their eldritch strength from; this the realm where the enlightened souls rest, on beyond time and space where the endless thirst of desire is finally quenched. The golden shimmer indicates absolute purity in their essence, which is composed of metaphysical energy condensed in a hazy shape. The user can tap in the power stored in those clouds for a myriad of purposes, all tied to healing, blessing and bringing forth peace among living beings. In their deeply spiritual nature, this Fruit does bear many resemblances with the Arachne and the Onryo Fruit, Mythical Zoan which both draws strength from the otherworldly spark of subjugated souls. The key difference from those Fruits is that the user directly drinks into the Pure Lands themselves, acting as a conduit for their powers rather than covetously harvesting souls to devour. As the Pure Land lies beyond time and space, there is no objective limit on how much clouds the user can spring forth except than those his mind can carry at one time, for they do not use their own strength but one of Heaven themselves. Deeds performed by this Fruit users where indeed seen as godly by the masses, as there were few harms they couldn’t solve, some people even giving evidence of saintly elephants being able to resurrect the dead. Still, this apparently absolute power comes with very strict limitations. Because the clouds are brought in to the world thanks to the deep connection the user has with the Pure Land, whatever weakens that connection will weaken the Fruit abilities as well. Sin, vice, impiety are all tenets which bog down mortals for reaching enlightenment, thus transcending the endless cycle of rebirth and suffering. The user must transcend those limitations as well to reach the Pure Land, wielding the Fruit alone won’t suffice in using the Fruit at its full potential. A consequence of the difficulties of reaching enlightenment is that very few people have the potential to make the Fruit function properly once in a lifetime: only wise saints and guru, men and women with a deep spiritual affinity a deeply compassion for mankind may reach this level. A second consequence of the Fruit holy nature is its abhorrence to any form of evil; that is especially true when it comes to the users themselves. The user may never wield the power of the Pure Land to inflict harm and pain to other living beings, but only to impart them proper guidance, to heal them or to shield them from any physical and metaphysical harm. The feelings and thoughts of the user must be as pure as the cloud they summon: any feeling of anger or desire to dominate others that oversteps the borders of charitable righteousness will mar the clouds with red, which will grow murkier and murkier the more the user’s mental and emotional state is unbalanced, losing their levity and powers. Even pondering whether to kill a fellow being or cripple them for life will make Fruit lose all its connection with the afterlife. That is the irony of the Airavata Fruit: though its strength is almost unmatched when it comes to healing and protection, it turns to zero in the needs of an actual battle to death, in cases where some life as to be taken or an enemy put down by force and not negotiation. Aside of those, the Fruit bears the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques Awakened Techniques Etymology Trivia References . Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits